


Thin Walls

by rattoxins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, this is my first fanfic so im sorry that it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattoxins/pseuds/rattoxins
Summary: Yuuri has trouble getting to sleep with his idol sleeping just a few feet away, things get spicy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction so sorry if its shitty LOL. if enough people like it i may do part two!!!  
> Fan art to go along with it!:http://rattoxins.tumblr.com/post/153058630524/fuck-it-i-wrote-my-first-fanfiction-to-go

Yuuri glanced at his clock for the sixth time that night, the red lights displaying 3:20 AM seemed to mock him. No matter how hard he tried, sleep seemed impossible, especially with his lifelong idol sleeping just a few feet away. Groaning in annoyance Yuuri tossed over in bed and covered his face with his pillow. For years Victor had been his inspiration and Yuuri dreamed of being able to skate on the same ice as him; but with his recent loses he had all but given up on this dream. That was until Victor himself had shown up at his doorstep that same day, declaring himself his coach.

Yuuri pulled the pillow away from his face and glanced up at his ceiling where a single poster was taped firmly to the wall, he had managed to remove all of the other posters of his Russian idol before Victor had seen them, but he had neglected the one on his ceiling. The poster was from one of his earlier skating seasons. His long ribbon-esque silver hair flew gracefully behind him, loose strands sticking to the slight perspiration on his forehead. The outfit Victor was wearing left little to the imagination, skin-tight and a soft lacy blue color sprinkled with rhinestones made his already beautiful eyes like up like diamonds.

The eyes in his poster seemed to bore holes through him as Yuuri began to feel a light blush form on his cheeks. Yuuri’s mind traveled back for the tenth time that night to the image of Victor’s body, stark naked in his families hot spring. The image sent a wave of heat through his body, causing Yuuri to groan with both arousal and annoyance.  He couldn’t, not when Victor was sleeping just on the other side of his wall.

But soon enough, the aching in his cock became too much to ignore as he ran his trembling fingers gently over his clothed arousal. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, the attention already feeling blissful. Slowly, he began to gain confidence, sliding a shaky hand under his strained boxer shorts and gripping his dick firmly in his hand. _“Fuck it…”_ He thought to himself, he bit into the knuckle of his other hand, desperately trying to silence himself as he pumped himself slowly. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to imagine it was Victor’s hands that were bringing him pleasure. Suddenly, Yuuri could hear a faint rustling from the other side of his wall. His breath hitched in his throat as his body froze, hand still gripping his cock firmly. When Yuuri heard the rustling cease he cautiously sat up in his bed and pressed his ear to the thin wall. What he heard sent all of the blood from his face rushing straight to his dick.

 _“Is he…. oh my god… he is.”_ Through the wall the smallest little grunts and moans could be heard. Yuuri’s hand started to move like it had a mind of its own, his hips bucking into his hand as he listened intently to the noises his idol was making. Yuuri thought he could hear bits and pieces of mumbled Russian falling like honey from Victors mouth. After only a few minutes, the young Japanese man could feel himself nearing his end, bucking up into his fist, trying desperately to coax his climax out of him. “Yuuri~…” That was what did it, hearing his long-time crush and inspiration moaning his name sent him over the edge, cum splattering over his stomach and staining his pajama shirt. Yuuri couldn’t contain the noises that threatened to spill out of his mouth and he let out a not-so-subtle moan, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth.

The noises across from him stopped immediately, the only thing Yuuri could hear was the fast beats of his racing heart, after a moment Yuuri could hear Victor getting up and walking out of his room and into the hallway. Yuuri paled, scrambling to cover himself up as Victor’s knuckles knocked gently on his door. “Yuuri, I know you’re awake…”


End file.
